Pushing Away
by Cohlybrie
Summary: Chuck visits Blair after she was dethroned. Somewhere bewteen 1x14 and 1x15


**A/N:**A longer OS from me this time. I just wanted to have some BC talking. Sets somewhere between S1 Ep 14 & 15. Thanks to my beta enunciiate again. She's awesome!

**-***-**

Shafts of sunlight flickered through the open window and filled her room with a warm light. Although the sun was shining outside, she felt the opposite on the inside. Dark clouds and lighting surrounded her while the former queen was lost in her own world.

On her white desk, buried under different sheets of paper, a pink, thick book caught Blair's attention. It was her scrapbook. Since elementary school, she held her wishes in it. Being as naive as she was, she thought that she would marry Nate; that she would have control over everything. Well, she was wrong. Life didn't exactly turn out the way she had wanted it to. Life was hard and erratic. It was not her fairytale world in which she had lived for most of her life.

Furious, she threw the book against the wall after she had held it for only two seconds in her petite hands. Maybe it would be best for everyone if she would just burn the scrapbook.

"It seems like the absence of your throne is making you more evil than ever, especially since you were dethroned by Jenny Humphrey, a former freshmen. She was so …" a low, amused voice started speaking from behind her.

Unexpected to hear him, she turned around. He always managed to get past Dorota or her mother like a weird stalker. She hated it. In the darkest days of her life, he had to be there to make them even worse. When Blair saw his provocative smirk, she frowned and her eyes narrowed.

But the worst thing of all was that he was wrong. She wasn't scheming to get her throne back; she was lost, broken, and still trying to figure out how her life could have gotten this out of control. Of course, she didn't let this show. Blair Waldorf never showed anyone how damaged she really was. She moved on, fought, and yes, most of the time she won. This time it was different.

"Fresh?" she answered coolly, trying to hide her emotions.

"You know me too well," Chuck answered, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

She didn't reply. Instead, she picked her scrapbook up and stored it on her cream white shelf behind several books. _Avoid him_, the gracious brunette reminded herself. She felt his hot gaze on her back and inevitably started feeling uncomfortable in his presence. No one broke the silence.

"Is there any reason for the pleasure of your presence Chuck?" Blair asked him sarcastically.

He didn't answer; he just stared at her without saying a word.

"I'll take that as a no, so leave me alone," she carried on, this time with more impatience.

"No," was his simple, firm statement.

Trying not to lose control, she took a deep breath and was about to leave when he blocked her exit.

"You will not leave until you promise me something."

A promise to Chuck Bass? She felt the anger inside her rising and could imagine that it was either something gross or some sort of a challenge. Or maybe, maybe he knew. Maybe he knew what she had done in the bathroom; he knew about her secret, her release.

No, that was impossible. He couldn't have known about it. Only her parents and Serena knew; he just couldn't. Afraid that he did know about her secret, however, Blair covered up her fear with anger.

"What's there to promise? What the hell is there to promise?! Why can't you just leave me alone and go back to your sluts and your drugs? And if this is one of your sick games again, I swear you, this time I won't be playing with you. I'll play against you; I'll ruin you. And don't you dare say how I won't be able to manage that without a throne! Maybe I've lost my throne, but I still know how to play a game Bass," she said in a dangerous, ice cold tone while he kept silent and continued to look at her, trying to figure out what she was trying to hide.

"And like you said. I know you too well," she added in a slightly sadder tone.

They were both silent, starring at each other. They needed no words. The expressions on their faces were enough.

"Just…don't do anything to yourself; you know what I mean," he said quietly and then left.

Speechless, the brunette starred after him.

He knew and he was the only one left to save her. Her mother ignored the problem. Serena was turning back into her old self and hanging with Georgina _again_. Nate was too occupied with her competition, Little J, and Chuck? Chuck, she had just pushed away.

She didn't really have Chuck to save her though. There had been no teasing, challenges, thrills or passion for a long time. How could she possibly think there was any passion between them anymore?

He had made it clear to her.

_I don't want you anymore._


End file.
